A Trip to Hogsmeade
by Mr. Lestrange009
Summary: Ron and Hermione's very fluffy, romantic trip to Hogsmeade. Set in POA, but without Harry sneaking in. Multi-Chapter story.
1. Three Broomsticks and Snow

I'm sat down with Ron at Three Broomsticks, the both of us are eating fish and chips.

_"These are a bit cold," _he complains.

_"The fish nor the chips are cold, but this tea is not the warmest tea I've ever sipped."_

_"What the hell Hermione? You got tea with fish and chips?"_

_"I like tea okay?"_

_"Disgusting."_

_"I know you like tea Ron."_

_"Yes, but not with fish and chips!"_

_"Whatever Ron. Look out the window."_

_"Why?"_

_"The snow is beautiful."_

_"We will go play in it when we are done eating."_

_"That sounds great," _I giggle, _"but don't get crazy."_

_"I won't."_

_"I can't wait."_

_"Then don't wait," _He gets up from his chair and holds his hand out for me. I take it and we run outside and flop down onto the ground and make snow angels together. We then stand up and I roll a snow ball behind my back and then throw it at him.

_"Hey!"_

_"What?!"_

_"That wasn't expected!" _he threw one back and it hit me in the stomach.

_"Ohhh!" _I laugh.

_"Should we get inside? I'm starting to get cold."_

_"Yes, lets go back in - and maybe pay the bill."_


	2. Honeydukes

_"Trying to steal?" _Asks a tall, middle-aged waitress at the counter in Three Broomsticks.

_"I am so sorry ma'am! My friend here sort of dragged me out," _I give Ron a funny look, _"and I forgot to pay. Here's $40, $30 for the food and $10 for our waitor's tip."_

_"Very well then, just try not to let that happen again, or you might find yourselves a lovely place in Azkaban."_

_**0o0**_

_"Geez, what a bitch!"_

_"Ron, what she said was right, that was embarrasing though, why'd you make me forget?!"_

_"I didn't mean to."_

_"Oh, Ron. You can be so annoying sometimes."_

_"But most of the time I'm adorable, right?"_

I roll my eyes and giggle. _"Lets go in Honeydukes."_

_"Sure. I was craving some sweets."_

_"I was too." _So we walk into Honeydukes I grab a bar of chocolate immediately.

_"Really Hermione?"_

_"What? You said you wanted sweets before me!"_

_"But you grabbed chocolate before even seeing all the options."_

_"I just wanted plain chocolate."_

_"Fine then."_

_"Look! Chocolate snowmen!"_

_"What about them?"_  
>I grow a huge smile, <em>"I loved those when I was very little, those are muggle treats."<em>

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well they look delicious."_

_"I'm taking a couple for myself, a couple for you and then more for Harry since he couldn't come."_

_"Thanks, Hermione."_

_"No problem, Ron. Just don't make me forget about the bill again."_

_"I won't."_

_"Good." _I grab a basket and put the chocolate bar in it. Then I take fifteen chocolate snowmen, and three unicorn-horn lollipops, one for me, one for Ron and one for Harry. _"C'mon, lets go pay."_

_"Okay."_

I walk up to the counter, Ron following behind me and set the basket in front of the cashier.

_"You're gonna get high on sugar," _the man jokes and rings up the items. _"That'll be fifteen dollars and fifteen cents."_

_"Hahaha, some is for my friend who couldn't come with me today."_

_"I'm sorry to hear he couldn't go with you. Enjoy your candy and come again."_


	3. Chocolate Snowmen

I walk down the long, snowy street with Ron following behind me.

_"Hermione, lets go to Hogs Head."_

_"Are you joking, Ronald? We're underage."_

_"Boo. You're no fun."_

_"Yes I am! But I'm not going to get drunk! We're only thirteen."_

_"Fine."_

_"Take a chocolate snowman." _I take four out of the basket, hand two to Ron and help myself to the other two.

_"Thank you," _he takes a bite of it, _"tastes great."_

_"You're welcome." _I take a bite of mine. Mmmm, I have forgotten how wonderful these taste. I have a memory of eating a left over one of these from Christmas in the late summer, and my Hogwarts letter arrived while I was enjoying it. I was so shocked I spit it up like a cat does a fur ball.

_"Any idea what else we can do while we are here?"_

_"We could get a non-alcholic butter beer, or we could sit down and just talk."_

_"Lets just sit and talk."_

_"Where?" _

_"Right over there, at that table in front of that restaurant."_

_"Okay."_

**O0O**

_"This chair is uncomfortable."_

_"You'll be fine, Ron."_

_"No I won't."_

_"I don't feel like getting up."_

_"Lazy."_

_"I'm not lazy!"_

_"Sure."_

_"Just shut up Ron." _

_"Haha."_

_"Stop laughing at me!"_

_"Hermione, you look so pretty."_

_"Umm, thanks."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Shouldn't we be returning soon?"_

_"No..."_

_"Harry's chocolate will melt. Come on."_

_"Okay."_


End file.
